


Just a Merry Christmas

by Krissa_Nova13



Series: DarkLight(English) [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissa_Nova13/pseuds/Krissa_Nova13
Summary: Lena is alone at Christmas, the Mcduck-Duck-Vanderquack family welcomes her.AU DarklightLouie - 6 years old.Lena - 8 years old, probably





	Just a Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, what's up? 
> 
> Sorry for the incorrect gramar in this drabble, literally i try make perfect fic, but my english not perfect.
> 
> This from an AU, and exist a ff of the AU, but in spanish and i try translate to english.
> 
> So... Coming soon, Dark is Light(English) in my count.

Christmas ... A magical and happy time, a warm atmosphere is embraced in your heart, smiles are not lacking here and there. The sweet buns can not miss, and how to forget the chocolate.

But not all are smiles, hugs and gifts ... Not everyone gets a comforting hug, not everyone is warm drinking hot chocolate under the tree on this special date. Not everything is rosy for some.

On the seashore in an old amphitheater, there was a female duck with a turquoise shirt with another on top but black with gray.

She was talking to a shadow, yes, a shadow with red eyes. The shadow disappeared a few moments later.

Lena, which was the name of the duckling, walked down the sidewalk to the center of the city. The stores were closed and the streets were desolate.

The snow fell slowly and softly the cold wind blew slowly and rhythmically. The park's decorated pine lights contrasted with the fog that night and the merry «cri, cri» of the crickets joined the hooting of some owls.

In the nearby houses were the children with their parents singing, playing or eating, according to their tradition, Lena wished she could be in their places, next to the fireplace, feeling a warm breeze.

Lena kept walking. He stopped in a lonely alley, except for a small black cat with different colored eyes, rummaging through the garbage. Lena approached and grabbed the cat, which clung with its nails to the container as if his life depended on it.

-Hello, Kirie, enjoying Christmas? - Lena asked the cat, to which the aforementioned «meow» in response - yes, I did not either.

Lena left the cat on the floor, the cat sat down and purred at the touch of Lena by her hair. Lena kept walking until she reached the entrance to the Mcduck Manor.

He wanted to call to enter, but he stopped, Kirie, the cat, meow to get Lena's attention, which it achieved.

-Maybe ... Do not be the time - Lena said - Maybe ... Not today.

Lena went back the way she had come, heard the door open and a duck in a green sweater came out.

-Lena! - shouted the little duckling running towards the older girl one and giving him a hug - you came - whispered.

-Hello, greenie - Lena said returning the hug - I almost do not.

The duckling pulled Lena inside, Kirie also followed them, the duckling told him what his brothers and he had done, once inside, Lena received hugs and a gift from the triplets, and Kirie lay down next to her owner . Celebrating another Christmas.

The story of how these two ducklings met is too long to tell, but that green duck gave Lena her first wish ... Just a Merry Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, God bless you.
> 
> For unto us a child is born, unto us a son is given: and the government shall be upon his shoulder: and his name shall be called Wonderful, Counsellor, The mighty God, The everlasting Father, The Prince of Peace.  
> Isaiah 9:6 KJV
> 
> KrissaNova13


End file.
